


My Heart Is Yours

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blood, Deals, F/M, Goddess Caroline, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Old Fic, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Magic permeated the air, so thick it was nauseating, and Caroline pulled its messy tendrils to get to its roots. It tasted of soot and iron, nasty dark magic, new mixed with ancient, and Caroline could feel her energy behind it all - Esther. For the first time in centuries, Caroline felt enraged, and for a tiny second she let herself be lost in fury, and when she came to, her hand was wrapped around Esther’s fragile neck.Just a little twist, a little squeeze, and she’d be dead. It would be sweet and merciful, but after pondering it fully Caroline rolled her eyes, and dropped the woman back on the ground. No need to kill her, yet, and not before she had her answers.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2018, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

As the leaves rustled in the wind, Caroline fell to her knees - half of her heart was dying, and she didn’t know why.

_Once upon a moon, a witch had come to her forest, begging for her help. One of her children was dying; a mere baby and its heart did not work as it was supposed to, so its mother decided to play on her heartstrings. It was sad, but nature was harsh sometimes, and destiny had claimed that soul already - not much she could do anymore. Still the cunning witch made a deal, let the boy grow into a man and have a family, you can take its child as payment. Of all the deals she could have made, Esther had decided to bring suffering into her son’s future, and Caroline felt regretful but agreed to it anyway. She marked the baby with a feather on his arm, so no one dared to touch what was hers, and shared her heart with him._

_Throughout his life, Caroline could feel him growing - his happiness and sadness, but most of all his pain - she didn’t like when his heart cried out for warmth, but no one would answer his call. So, on a whim when the pain was too much, she visited him._

_Broken and bruised, the boy not yet full grown, was half delirious from the awful pain - so much so, he thought her a dream, or a spirit to take him far away from there, didn’t matter which for her hands brought him respite. She didn’t heal him, since it would be far too suspicious, but she did take away most of his pain, and so he fell peacefully asleep with an angel on his mind. For the moment, Caroline’s curiosity had been appeased, and she returned from whence she came._

_She had grown attached to the human, he had a kind soul, and was fairly interesting, so she visited him in his sleep, looked at him from far away, healed him when the hurt was unbearable, but she never showed herself - except for one time, when_ he _found_ her _._

 _The time for him to start a family was nearing, and her heart felt weird. Caroline wasn’t sure why, but the prospect was not fun for her, maybe she didn’t want to bring him any more unnecessary pain, but there was more to it than that -_ she was sure _._

_Her eyes were closed, and she lied atop the tree of life’s branches, connecting to the entire forest from the roots of the magically infused tree - Caroline could feel anything and everything, breathing, living and dying, but still she didn’t notice Klaus approaching her until his sharp intake of air._

_“I’ve seen you before.”_

Yes _, she thought,_ you have.

_“I was sure you were nothing but a dream, after all no one quite as beautiful could be real or human.”_

_Caroline smiled, jumping down from her special place, “Are you saying I’m not human? Are you not scared then?”_

_“Why would I be scared of the one that shields me from pain?”_

_“Never have I ever done such things.” she mourned, touching his wounded face._

_Grabbing a hold of her tender hand, he kissed it, “That was not the pain I spoke of. You shield my heart, and ease my loneliness. I remember your touch; how could I ever forget it?”_

_Slapping his hand away, her face was twisted and darker, “You should be more careful_ boy, _you said I wasn’t human. Never trust a being you know nothing of, or you’ll end up as supper.”_

_“You’d never hurt me, you are-” he started, but as he looked up from his stinging hand, she was gone._

_She promised to never to visit him again, not even as he cried out for her, not even when he begged her to be by his side - not even after Henrik had died._

It hurt, and it burned, and then it stopped beating; she felt his death and wept, it had been so long since tears fell...but fall they did, without her quite knowing why.

Magic permeated the air, so thick it was nauseating, and Caroline pulled its messy tendrils to get to its roots. It tasted of soot and iron, nasty dark magic, new mixed with ancient, and Caroline could feel her energy behind it all - _Esther_. For the first time in centuries, Caroline felt enraged, and for a tiny second she let herself be lost in fury, and when she came to, her hand was wrapped around Esther’s fragile neck.

Just a little twist, a little squeeze, and she’d be dead. It would be sweet and merciful, but after pondering it fully Caroline rolled her eyes, and dropped the woman back on the ground. No need to kill her, _yet_ , and not before she had her answers.

“Little witch, what have you done?” Caroline smiled, her tone soft and beckoning.

“I did what I had to, in order to save my family.”

“That answers nothing. My heart is lying dead on the dirt, and you speak in riddles?”

“ _Half_ of your heart is becoming something new, stronger, you should thank me.”

“We had a deal. He belonged to me, and you took him away.”

“Are you so crazed you can’t feel it? Klaus isn’t truly dead, none of my children are. All I ever do is to protect my family, even the deal with you was so my baby could live.”

The anger burned beneath her skin, but she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, letting her rational thinking take over: although never letting go of the fury that fueled her, no, she let that simmer until it was time to scorch the place down.

There was still a thread connecting Klaus to her, even though his heart no longer beat. His essence changed, morphed into something mystical, until he was no longer human but something different. Caroline’s heart clenched at the thought; he had become a half being, dead but alive, and there could be no way for him to father a child, the deal had been broken after all - somehow a sense of relief washed over her.

“One day, I will come to you, and the debt will be paid with your blood and soul. For now I will look on and enjoy your suffering, for this will not end as you think it will.”

Caroline was right, for Esther’s children hungered for blood, human conventions no longer fit and so they did as they pleased, murdering and destroying whatever crossed their paths - still, Caroline did not intervene. She liked humans; enjoyed their company, was interested in how they ticked, but always kept a safe distance - this was not for her to fix.

Klaus was different, his kindness buried under the power he had gained, his coldness only growing, but still he was Klaus. It was hard staying away from him, but she did so anyway. The only time she got close enough was when Esther wanted to bound his werewolf side, and Caroline could not let him suffer through that. So she did what she promised, even though it was far too soon - she’d have wanted to see Esther endure her wrongdoings for far longer - but alas she took her heart out, and buried it under the tree of life.

 _Klaus saw it_ , saw the blood drip down her hands and Esther’s lifeless body hit the ground, but before he could do anything she was gone once again. Caroline wasn’t sure if he would have tried to kill her, or- but it mattered not, he was free from her now. The deal done, she severed the contract and the feather branded on his skin disappeared.

_Her heart though, it would always belong to him._


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline never left the forest, even as it changed and dwindled; she at least protected the tree of life, making it invisible to anyone’s eyes but her own for fear humans would destroy it as well. Even though she never left, she could still see Klaus, who he eventually became, the atrocities he did in the name for more power and out of childhood insecurities. He had become a twisted version of the kind boy he used to be, he had grown and shaped himself into the bogeyman of the supernatural community - _it was kind of cute_. Everyone was so scared of him, and his so terrifying family, not even knowing there were powerful entities all over Earth - _above, between, everywhere_ \- that made themselves unknown and unseen, playing with humans and others as if they were but toys for their own entertainment. Caroline didn’t go along with their games, she much preferred to live among them even if from afar, and let them do what they must - if it will eventually end in their undoing, that’s up to them not her.

Klaus was the most impact she had on this world, but she didn’t regret it, although her heart still grieved when his half fell apart - it was rare now, but sometimes Caroline could feel its remnants. Even after centuries she could still feel him so acutely and strongly.

Before him she had felt longing - to see, to touch, to be with humans and understand them better - but never loneliness, after he was gone something was missing and no one else could fill that void.

She wondered... _did he hate her?_

_Had he found the truth after so many years?_

_Would she ever see him again? If so, would he foolishly try to kill her?_

“Hello love. I can’t see you, but I can feel you near.”

He startled her so much that she almost fell off the tree; his voice was different, but still held something dear to her. _How did he always manage to sneak up on her?_ Perhaps he was so intrinsically a part of her, she could never tell…

Caroline wanted to feel his skin, but she’d much rather wait for his next move - would he flare up in anger, as he so often did? No, he was there for a reason, so the tenderness and flirtiness of his tone made more sense.

“Come on out, sweetheart. I’m not here to hurt you.”

_As if he could._

“ _Please._ ”

Oh no, those puppy dog eyes were her breaking point. Well, he had definitely learned how to play people wonderfully. Rolling her eyes, she jumped from the tree - as she had done many moons ago - and landed in front of him, now visible to his eyes.

“You really haven’t changed at all, still glorious as always.” he whispered, kissing her hand.

“I might not have changed, but you certainly have.”

“Is this the time where I get a sermon for all the awful things I’ve done?”

“I care not what you do, or why you do so, it was a simple observation.”

Letting a few seconds of silence pass, he smiled, “I could always feel you with me, no matter how far away I went - it drove me a bit mad.”

“Don’t blame _me_ for your madness. You don’t see me kill humans as you do, and I feel the connection much strongly.”

“You did kill my mother.”

“That witch broke a deal, and I was owed a life and soul, I just took what was mine.”

“So, you didn’t do it in order to protect me?”

“Why would I ever do anything to protect _you_?”

“I wouldn’t know, but you’ve been doing so since I was a child. Besides, I know Esther wanted to bind my werewolf side; it never happened, since she was dead.”

“A coincidence, I assure you. You’re the one who convinced yourself I was your protector, there to heal your wounds when you needed me. I was not.”

“I often pretended to sleep as you sang by my side, helping my pain to cease. I often noticed you look at me, my family, from far away. You can play pretend as much as you’d like, but I know the truth, and that you will never take from me.”

_Klaus was here, and didn’t hate her, didn’t want to kill her._

_He knew the truth, that she’d do anything for him, as long as she could take his agonizing sadness away._

Caroline was now certain he wanted something from her, after all this was no longer the bright eyed boy that would look up at her as if she were the world. No, now he looked at her as if she had something he wanted, as if she could be useful to his plans and machinations. _Could always be worse_ , she thought.

“Enough stalling, what do you want Klaus?”

“I’m not sure what you mean, I just wanted to see you.”

“Pretending to be innocent doesn’t suit you. Not anymore, at least.”

“ _I’m here to make a deal_.”

_Oh no, not again._

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
